Episode 8462 (3rd September 2014)
Plot David tries to reassure Max as to why Amanda Dewhurst will be observing him at school today. Ken is pleased to hear from the hospital that Peter's condition remains stable but accuses Tracy of being crass and insensitive when she continues to plan her wedding. He and Rob tell her to cancel the arrangements with Michelle. Fiz tells Tyrone that she's been doing the sums and they need more than the £2,000 offered by Tony. Tracy meets Carla who is on the way to the hospital and tells her about the wedding cancellation. Carla advises her not to let Peter's selfishness ruin her life as it has hers. The school rings Kylie and summons her and David in. Kirk and Beth talk about their own wedding. Fiz suggests they use Michelle's planning service. Carla visits Peter. She tells him she hates him and he's not to think she'll be sympathetic towards him. He tells her the reason for the visit is to reassure her that he'll take the blame and that her secret will go to the grave with him when he dies: that he knows she killed Tina. Stunned, she accuses him of messing with her head but he falls unconscious again. Tracy is rude to a harpist that Michelle and Steve are auditioning. Tyrone’s bemused when he sees Jason putting all the new flooring from the loft in a skip. Jason manages to talk his way out of it. Liz sees that Tracy is in tears. She tells her and Michelle that the wedding is cancelled but Michelle agrees with her that such an event would cheer the family up in their present circumstances. Tracy agrees to try again with Ken. Kylie and David are shown a classroom wall daubed with red paint when Max went out of control in front of the psychiatrist. Kirk and Beth book Michelle although she thinks they won't be able to afford her fees. Ken thanks Tracy for the wedding cancellation before she can tell him that she's done no such thing. She tells Rob she'll only do it if Peter gets worse. With Max returned home, Kylie is mortified when she is reminded that it's his birthday tomorrow and she realises she's forgotten it. Carla returns to the Street and tells Michelle what Peter said. She's convinced what he said was genuine. Michelle is stunned: if Peter didn't commit the murder and Carla didn't, then who did? Cast Regular cast *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *ICU Consultant - Alys Torrance *Mrs Glover - Gillian Waugh *Amanda Dewhurst - Joy Blakeman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Hallway *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Corridor and classroom *Weatherfield General - Peter's room Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.00pm to allow for coverage of an England v Norway international football match. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla visits Peter in hospital and is stunned when he assures her that he knows she killed Tina, but will take her secret to the grave and accept the blame himself; Kylie and David are summoned to Max's school after he goes totally out of control; Fiz tells Tyrone they should push Tony for more money; Ken accuses Tracy of being insensitive and says she should cancel the wedding; and Steve decides to visit Jim in prison and hear his father out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,920,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns